


Wrestling with Feelings

by Kiper_Crow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Farting, M/M, Male Farting, pansexual male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiper_Crow/pseuds/Kiper_Crow
Summary: Zander and Jet are wrestlers, were recently teamed up together. They struggle with their feelings in their hotel room.
Relationships: Jet/Zander, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Wrestling with Feelings

They had just got to the hotel after driving for hours from their show in Philadelphia. Wrestling was their dream and they got to do it together. Jet was 5'8, with his red curly hair and blue eyes, he was signed to the Total Wrestling Federation after a tryout and was brought to the Main Roster fairly quickly. He was well jacked and had such an amazing bubble butt. He and his longtime girlfriend broke up a year ago, and he was just put into a stable with Zander, a wrestler who was also called up quickly to the main roster but had only wrestled for a year compared to Jet's four year career prior to signing with the company. Zander was 5'6, had dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. They were teamed up with veteran wrestler Tyler Dexs and Intercontinental champion Preston McKay. Tyler and McKay took the room across from Jet and Zander's. The men had entered their hotel room to find just one bed. "I can sleep on the bench. It's no big deal" Zander said respecting that Jet was the senior in this situation. He came out to his stable mates as bi when they first got put together. He feared that Jet would be uncomfortable sharing a bed with someone who liked men. "No, I don't have a problem sharing a bed with anyone. Plus that bench is harder than the floor" Jet said chucking at the toughness of the bed. "Well if you're fine with it, then I'll sleep with you" Zander said trying to be respectful. After Jet and Zander showered separately, Zander exited the bathroom and walked towards their single bed. Jet was making the bed when he looked up at Zander and widened his eyes. "Now that you're here, can you sit down? There's something I want to tell you" Jet said sitting at the edge of the bed. "Sure, what's up?" Zander said sitting next to him. Jet stopped talking and processed what he was about to say. "I haven't really told many people about this. But I trust you, I feel like we've become best friends. Umm, so I'm just going to say it, I am pansexual." Zander smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you for trusting me" Zander said. They sat in silence for a bit, before Jet started laughing. "It feels so weird, you know? Well obviously you know. Finally feeling free." Jet said, "I know, I know. When I came out to my friends for the first time I was so scared but they were so cool about it." Zander says. "Do you think the guys are going to be cool with me?" "Yeah, I'm sure of it. They're both nice and smart, and you know I always got your back". Jet pulled Zander in for a hug, "Thank you". They broke their hug and looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Jet broke their silence, "Let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow.". Jet and Zander climb into their shared bed, Jet turned off his lamp light. In the dark Zander stayed awake thinking about everything that just went on. Zander had a crush on Jet but didn't want to ruin their friendship, especially with how much Jet trusted Zander. Zander wished he could be with Jet, his amazing body, his amazing personality, Jet was everything Zander wanted in a person. The silence in the room and Zander's thoughts were broken by a rather familiar sound. PPBBBRRTTTT Jet began to laugh, then Zander started laughing. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I couldn't hold it" Jet said. "It's okay, the food messed us up" Zander said before he let out a fart of his own PPPBBBRTTT. PppbbBBrrrrrTT a rumble of a fart happened from Jet’s end. Pbbrrtt a small rumble from Zander’s side. PBbbrrTT BBppRrttT Pppffrrttt PPfffBrTT Pbfrt Pbbrrtt Zander’s heart started racing, laying in bed with his crush, farting next to his crush. It felt hot. Zander was starting to get tired, he rolled to his side. A small fart came from Jet’s side.

Hours went by, Zander briefly woke up to check the time, it was 3am. Zander closes his eyes, and attempts to drift back to sleep. Jet rolls over and puts his arm around Zander. Jet with a tired whisper says “Hey, I’m sorry”. “No don’t worry it’s okay.” Zander responded before pausing for a moment, “This is nice”. They laid in silence together, Zander stayed awake processing that the man he had a crush on was essentially holding him. Zander closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Pbrrt Zander’s eyes shot back open, he just farted on his crush. “Are you awake?” Jet asked. Zander hesitates to give an answer, ‘Oh why did I have to fart?!’ Zander thought to himself. “Huh...yeah I am. Sorry” Zander responded with some fear in his voice. “Can you … fart again?” Jet asked, surprising Zander. “On you?” “Yeah, on me” “Sure” Zander pushed out a rumbling fart, afraid that he misunderstood Jet’s question. Jet brought himself closer to Zander. Zander was still gassy from the food in catering. PbbRRtt Pbbrrt BbrrPpptt PprFrrbtt Pbbrtt Jet pushed out a fart of his own PpbbRTtt While Zander thought this was nice, he felt sort of alone. “Can we switch?” Zander asks. Jet removes his arm from Zander. “Sure”, Jet moves to lay on his left side, and Zander follows. Zander put his arm around Jet and Jet held Zander’s hand. PpbbRRttt Phhhhhhrt Bbbrnnnnt RRrrrvBbpptt phhffrrrttt This felt hot to Zander, and he believed to Jet as well. “Can I turn over for a bit?” Jet asked, “Yeah sure” Zander said, both men sounding wide awake. After Jet turned over, and their eyes met they laid in silence. Jet broke the silence, “I’m sorry if I weirded you out before. This was just something I always wanted to try”. “It’s something I’ve wanted to try too” Zander said. The two men smiled at each other. “Would it be weird if I asked if I could kiss you?” Zander said. Jet ran his fingers through Zander’s hair and said, “No it wouldn’t be”. With that they kissed. PpbbBrrtt They laugh at Jet’s fart. Then Zander farts Bbpprrtt They kiss again and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Deviantart. It's a shorter story than my last.


End file.
